


The Rose (drabble)

by sudapigrafool



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudapigrafool/pseuds/sudapigrafool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared/other band mate (written as Shannon, unnamed)<br/>song lyrics drabble challenge; ABL-era</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose (drabble)

We finished last night. Made the final decision. Our cover design is completed now. One perfect red rose, thorns and all, on a spotless field of white. Flawless as an untouched fall of snow. Like ice, suddenly flared to flame. A stain of blood on clean, white sheets.

_//Some say love, it is a river, that drowns the tender reed…_  
 _some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed… //_

Somewhere in the middle of Indiana, behind an old warehouse they had the nerve to call a "club," I watched you walk away into the coal black night. Through a field of brush, towards a racing train pounding out its beat on the rails, wheels shrilling a metallic song. I followed after you, fearing you might leave me. Feeling you were about to fly. "Jared, what are you doing?" But instead, you only stood there watching. Like the boxcars were dreams passing before your eyes.

_//Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need…_  
 _I say love, it is a flower, and you its only seed.//_

And then one other desperate evening, I saw you standing at the edge of a pier, suspended over an ink black river roiling with anger, not so very much unlike your own. Listening to your Siren call you, "come away, come away," into her darkness, down to her frigid depths. I held my breath and dared not touch you, waiting till you could break her spell.

_//It’s the heart, afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance._  
 _It’s the dream afraid of waking that never takes a chance…_  
 _It’s the one who won’t be taken that cannot seem to give,_  
 _and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live… //_

Come away with me now, if you are done with all these deceivingly fragile beauties; finished with their lies and murderous charms. I will take you into myself where you belong, and you will know me as you know your own soul. Fall with me, forever; without end, and without fear. I have traveled across worlds with you, and for you, and will do it all again now. This world is ours.

_//When the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long…  
and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong…//_

The hum of the bus tires on the roadway whispers its lullaby. Your head rocks on my shoulder and your legs entwine with mine. Bare skin on bare skin. Outside, a crystalline snow drifts down like stars slipping out of the midnight sky. The earth transforms itself under a pall of white. When we kiss, I can still feel her last chill on your lips. But I know there is fire stirring deep inside you. And within me, too. Banked down, yet burning; white hot and red. Fueling an indomitable heart.

_//Just remember in the winter, far beneath the winter snows,  
lies the seed that with the sun’s love, in the spring becomes the rose.//_

\--end--


End file.
